Draco's Keeper
by Silent Silver Dragon
Summary: Draco, the celestial dragon, uses any means necessary to hide from the black dragon. Even if that means using the only child of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. Watch as the lives of these mages are tested and pushed them to their limits. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Silver here signing in; this is my first story posted here and I'd appreciate the reviews. Till next time, I don't own Fairy Tail all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. Silver Signing out.

*July 1st x767*

"Finally, she'll hide my existence from that damned black dragon. Hopefully with the proper guidance, she'll grow strong with a kind heart to win over them all." Spoke a tall gleaming figure, who sparkled like stardust.

"Is it really necessary for it to be my daughter, Draco?" A woman with long blonde hair addressed the figure.

Soon Draco's figure was engulfed in pure golden light and disappeared into the young child. The sleeping child woke with a smile and laugh showing her honey brown eyes. Layla smiled and kissed her daughter's head. Layla's husband was in his study and would be left in the dark about the deal she made with Draco. Not even her own zodiac keys are aware of the interaction between the two of them.

"Yes, even as a key I would be me, my key holder would've been in danger. This is for the safety of both her and myself Layla, she will be the strongest celestial wizard even stronger than her ancestor, Anna Heartfilia. He will not be able to harm her or find me." Draco's voice was heard one last time before disappearing completely.

"Don't worry Lucy. You'll be amazing." Layla spoke before falling asleep holding her daughter close.


	2. Gathering

Silver here signing in with a little update. To repeat I don't own Fairy Tail. Now till next time, Silver signing out.

*Normal P.O.V.*

With the GMG won by the Fairy Tail members it was clear who the strongest guild in Fiore is. While Sabertooth was no longer number one, and the way they treated member was known to everyone. People were skeptical about the guilds future.The clean up of the capital city was going smoothly with almost all the guilds helping. Even the princess was helping out with the clean up. Lucy and Yukino was chatting while assisting local businesses with removing debri and doing inventory.

Lucy had Taurus move heavy rock into a bin and Virgo fill in holes in the road. Yukino had Lira manipulate gravity inside the shops so her and Aries could pick up the fallen shelves and food. It was as if on cue a small earthquake hit the city. Aries pushed Yukino out of the building as it completely fell to the ground. Lucy was about to reach for Yukino's hand but clasped to the ground. Blacking out completely it was clear something was off.

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino shouted.

*Roughly one mile across town*

"LUCY-SAMA!" Yukino's voice came through faint but clear.

At this moment; Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel Redfox and Rogue Cheney stopped in their tracks, while taking orders from Princess Hisui. Without a second thought they took off in the direction of Lucy and Yukino. This action stunned the other guild members helping in this area. It took the five dragon slayers no less than five minutes to reach the two celestial woman. Yukino was cradling Lucy's head with a worried look on her face. The moment she saw the slayers tears fell from her eyes.

"The building collapsed on Aries and Lucy just fainted she's not waking up." Yukino's tears didn't stop, as she spoke more. "I can't feel her magic presence, but Taurus and Virgo are still here."

"Virgo, what do you think is wrong?" Laxus asked the pink haired spirit.

"I'm not sure, she has a pulse but my connection to her doesn't exist. Princess Yukino, please make a contract with us until our princess wakes." Virgo spoke, while bowing her head to Yukino.

Natsu growled at Yukino as she reached for Lucy's keys. When she stopped her movement Natsu grabbed her keys and whip. The slayers looked puzzled at his actions as Rogue moved to grab the keys and Gajeel moved to hold Natsu down. In the meantime Lucy's body began to glow.

*Magic Council Headquarters Prison Unit*

"Something's wrong, very wrong." One maroon haired man put his hands to his ears. "LAHAR!"

"What do you want now Cobra?" Lahar spoke.

"Not joking, I think something is wrong with that blonde fairy girl. Were not that far from the capital take me there. I need to see her." Cobra said while pulling on the bars.

Lahar had a questioning look on his face and wasn't certain what to do. It was clear to Lahar that cobra wasn't acting normal. Lahar wasn't impressed with how he was acting and left the prison unit. While heading back to his office, Doranbolt crept into the prison unit and straight to Cobra's cell.

*Local Hospital*

The five dragon slayers and other celestial wizard had rushed Lucy to the hospital. Where she was immediately taken into ICU, doctors had been moving in and out of her room with little to no answers. Laxus was returning to the group after a long chat with his grandfather, Master Makarov, with promise to keep him updated.

"The party concerning Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" Came a doctor's voice, as the whole group stood up. "I'm Dr. Hallfeild and I'll be keeping you in the loop with Miss Heartfilia's condition. At the moment she's comatose and unresponsive. When we have more answers you'll be the first to know, but you can now go see her if you'd like."

The group politely walked back to Lucy's room and noticed it's rather large size. All of them stood there with enough space to move around. Yukino went to sit on her bed beside Lucy, Natsu placed himself at the foot of her bed, Gajeel stood beside the door, Sting sat on the bench under the window, Rogue went an sat right beside him, and Laxus stood to the left of her bed looking down. The room silent. The tension only building, it was thick enough to cut with a knife.

*Magic Counsel Headquarters Prison Unit*

"What do you mean Lucy's being attacked?" Doranbolt spoke quietly. "The fighting is over. No one is in danger anymore, let alone her."

"It's rather difficult to explain, unless I can somehow show you exactly what I heard." Cobra pulled on the bars. "You have to take me to her. She's in danger!"

While Cobra and Doranbolt had their conversation Lahar took the liberty to relay Cobra's concerns to the council. There was genuine worry coming from the artificial dragon slayer and he knew if someone was hurting the loved fairy there would be no end to the disaster created by the fairy tail guild. With the counsel informed the release of cobra was carried underway. The counsel figured to kill two birds with one stone by letting fairy tail watch over some ex members of Oración Seis.

*Lucy's hospital room*

Lahar and Doranbolt were walking Cobra to Lucy's room, upon entry Cobra was greeted by a punch in the face. Natsu stood there with his fist burning. The anger he felt couldn't be satisfied with how he felt about Rogue being here. Yukino was shocked in the least but didn't know what could have Natsu so angered. The feeling was mutual with Sting and Rogue. Gajeel and Laxus knew the truth.

"I'm tolerating Rogue being here, but if you think you can just walk in here like nothing has ever happened than you got another thing coming." Natsu declared, while Laxus and Gajeel moved in between Lucy and Cobra.

"All Cobra and Midnight's transgressions in the past have been looked over by the counsel and from henceforth will be under the care of one Miss Lucy Hearfilia." Lahar handed a document to Laxus.

"Bunny Girl isn't accepting new visitors at the moment and she sure as hell won't be letting theses two who tried sacrificing her to a damned clock." Gajeel Argued.

Before the next person could speak Lucy's body began to glow, just as it did before, and soon her pulse flat-lined. Natsu dropped to the ground as the noise echoed through the room and everyone else stared in shock. Dr. Hallfeild came rushing into the room with nurses in tow having everyone leave immediately, with the door closing as the last one exited. Yukino watched in horror as the only other celestial mage lay dying unable for her to do anything.


	3. Nowhere and Everywhere

Silver signing in; so here's the update, i wanted to post it yesterday but i needed to fix some errors. I have a poll for this story on my profile, be sure to vote. Also leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. Lastly i don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima and without further ado I give you the next chapter. Silver signing out. Have a good day.

_Italic = thoughts in story_

**((Bold)) = Quick author sign in**

_**Italic & Bold = Future Rogue **_won't apply to this chapter update.

*Lucy's P.O.V. inside Lucy's mindscape*

What happened to me? What's going on? It's so dark and I can't feel my magic. Where's Yukino and everyone else. Is she alright? All I remember was the building falling on Aries and I reached for Yukino's hand. After that… after that I don't know. I feel warm, it's like when my momma held me when I was younger. Closing my eyes, I let myself be engulfed in the warmth thinking of all that is or was.

"Hello, my child. You mustn't sleep." A loud voice spoke. "It is dangerous, he brought you here so that he could do damage to you from the inside out. You falling asleep is the same as him winning. It's been so long you must not remember my voice, you were so young."

"Who are you referring to? And Who are you?" I asked.

"The one you call Rogue Cheney, not the version that currently exist but the one who salamander erased. As for me, I'm the celestial dragon, Draco. I've been watching over you since the day i made the contract with your mother." Draco spoke.

My eyes felt heavy and I slowly closed them, but then I remembered what she said, making my eyes shoot open. Thinking back to what Draco said it occurred to me that she said something about my momma. I puzzled the thought about a contract between the two, wondering what exactly it could be about. While sitting in the darkness it became harder to keep my eyes open. And the struggle only became harder. Slowly my eyes closed as I pondered the thoughts on what Rogue wanted from me.

"Lucy Ashley Heartfilia, I am the last dragon to walk Earthland before the arrival of the chosen slayers in the year x777. The contract between myself and your mother, Layla, was so that I could hide away from Acnologia. Which was successful for the past twenty-four years I slept undisturbed." Draco explained and I smiled at the thought of my momma, causing a white light to shine.

"But then what woke you up?" I yawned. "I didn't even know you had a key."

"The Rogue I spoke of did this. I'm unsure if its because he knows of my existence or if he's trying to get rid of you." Draco sounded concerned

I pondered the thought of what would happen. If Draco's hiding, then if she shows herself then Acnologia comes. Rogue is after me, that was his main goal coming from the future. But if he's from the future then he knows about Draco, yet if he does then the point of the eclipse gate was to draw Acnologia to the capital. Maybe it was to try and draw her out.

"DAMN IT ROGUE SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted.

"So did you figure things out for yourself? Or do I need to answer things for you?" Came a males voice I can only expect to be his.

"What did you do to me? What are you after?" I demanded.

Soon I could hear laughing all around me, and the feeling of sleep became even stronger. What is he planning? He's so irritating, I'd like to punch him in the face. How dare he caused my family so much pain, I wanted to give him a good Lucy kick to the face. Just then a blinding light, stronger than before, blasted through this empty space causing Rogue's voice to scream in agony. Clear enough to anyone who could hear it that future Rogue is in serious pain and it made me smile.

"Didn't like that, huh you bitch!" I shouted without knowing what that light was.

"A weakling like you can't harm me! Your just a pathetic child who runs away from everything!" I felt a jab at my heart. "Always having to be saved and causing destruction wherever you go."

"Its not… its not like that." I felt myself grow more and more tired.

What he's saying is true. The people I call family, I've caused more harm in a few years to ruin their whole childhood. How could they ever forgive me. I even got my future self killed. I couldn't do anything to stop the situation or help my friends. Slowly my eyes began to close more and more. My prospects were fading quickly. There wasn't anything I could do, so I laid closing my eyes and falling asleep. Knowing that Rogue was winning.

_'Don't worry Lucy, you'll be amazing.'_ My mother's voice spoke.

_'Don't judge me unless you have looked through my eyes, experienced what I went through and cried as many tears as me. Until then back-off, cause you have no idea.'_ I heard my own voice. _'You've got three paths; give up, give in, or give it all you've got!_'

**((Quick AN sign in: The last two quotes I looked up and they're actual quotes from fairy tail that Lucy said. That's all. signing out))**

The light in the room grew little by little and the pained cries of Rogue increased. I could feel myself start to stand, as if ten pairs of hands guided me forward. I looked up and gave it everything I've got. I'm not giving up or giving in. I've got to return home and he's not stopping me. He can try all he wants to stop my advancement as much as possible, but it's just that try. I won't let him beat me. I'll win this time Rogue.

"I'm gonna give it all I've got. So you better give up or give in, cause I'M GOING HOME TO THEM NOW!" The light became too much for Rogue.

"I'll get my revenge, I'm not done. You weakling piece of shit, you haven't seen the last of me you pathetic woman!" Rogue spoke before the space became a truly blinding light.

*Normal P.O.V.*

The white space turned into lovely small garden. It was the same garden Lucy's mom made when she first moved into the manor or so she was told. She smiled and saw her mother walk to the garden with her pregnant belly, ready to pop any minute. Lucy watched as a woman with long golden hair, that reached the ground, and her eyes were a brilliant blue. They shone as if stardust emanated straight from them and her hair held golden specks of light.

"Layla Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman spoke softly yet very kindly.

"How do you know who I am? What do you want?" Layla shouted while shielding her belly as if something could happen at any moment.

"Fear not, I'm not here to harm her or you. I wish to make a contract with the strongest celestial bloodline known to Earthland. The remaining bloodline of Anna Heartfilia." The woman explained.

"But who are you to know of my ancestor?" Layla asked again.

"Draco, the celestial dragon."

Layla stood in shock as who the woman claimed to be. As if on cue, you could see the gears turning in her head. Taking in every possible outcome that would or could happen. Like any mother she wanted the best for her child and keep her safe. Knowing that the path of a celestial wizard was hard. Yet deep down she knew, somehow her baby would do great things and meet people who'd love her effortlessly.

"What contract? What could you possibly need from me?" She questioned Draco.

"I'm being hunted. The black dragon Acnologia, his goal in life is to get rid of every single dragon. I simply wish to hide my presence, my magic from him." She told Layla.

"Will I be strong enough to do it alone? I want to keep my family safe, can I do that while hiding you." Layla stood to stare Draco in the face.

"You are strong, there's no question there. However I'll be hiding here." Draco pointed to Layla's belly. "Once your child is born her magic will rival that of Anna herself, the first wizard to have all thirteen gate keys under contract. Soon she have all the means to know exactly how powerful she'll become, until then I'll sleep. All you need to do is raise her with love. Give her all the love to be happy and bright. The light within is powerful and dangerous to those who wish to harm her."

"My daughter will hide you?" Layla's hands wrapped around her belly she was now worried for her safety. "But what if something happens to her and I'm not there to help her. I can't expect her to hold this burden alone. I don't want her to ever feel alone."

"She won't, as I said, all you must do is raise her with love. This will draw others to her to do good, making them want to fight with her not against her." She repeated.

Layla was shocked in the least, but was relieved to know her child will be fine and do great things. Draco guided Layla to the bench and the two sat down, not wanting to strain the pregnant woman. From there she remained still in thought about the situation. Not out of worry or concern, but out of love. Trying to find the best way to show her daughter all the love she'll ever want and need.

"I'll do it, I want what's best for her and knowing she'll be safe with you, I trust you. I'll teach her the makings of a great celestial mage. Powerful yet kind and loving to all."Layla beamed with pride.

The garden scene vanished and now Lucy was standing out front the fairy tail guild. Not the current one they had after returning from Tenrou, but the first guild hall back when she first joined. Walking through the doors she saw a fight breaking out. Naturally it was Natsu and Gray Gray bumped into Elfman, who stumbled into Erza's table squashing her cake. Lucy saw herself sitting with Levy talking. She knew this was a memory but it made her happy. The next scene was the Lullaby incident, Galuna island, then Phantom Lord, her saving Loke, the Fantasia parade, tower of heaven, Nirvana, Edolas, Tenrou, and lastly the Grand Magic Games. All the times she stood by her friends regardless of being a damsel in distress, she fought.

"Hey Rogue, I know you can hear me. Come at me with all you got, cause I'll fight and win. Even if I do it all myself." Lucy raised her right hand to the air, showing fairy tail's sign of support. "They'll all behind me."

Lucy closed her eyes and the white space transformed into a beautiful field of flowers, where all her friends were waiting for her return. Running to them she felt her body grow lighter and lighter. When the field vanished and she laid there in a pleasant slumber relieved the nightmare future Rogue caused was over for the time being. A large golden dragon appeared behind Lucy and she transformed into the beautiful woman from an earlier scene.

"Lucy it is now that I tell you this. When you wake some of my magic will have transferred into you now that I'm awake. You'll be a dragon slayer." Draco explained.

"But how?" She questioned.

"Sleeping has caused my magic to be contained. Being awake now, it's flowing freely through you and altering your magic for the future. The spells and fighting styles will come naturally to you, as they do the other slayers. Don't worry, if you have any questions, I'm here for you." Draco spoke before the two laid down to finally sleep peacefully without the fear of Rogue interfering


	4. Homecoming and New Challenge

Silver signing in. Hi, its sure has been a while, i was trying to catch my mistakes before posting. So I might change this chapter later down the line, not sure. A few things to address before you start reading, if you haven't already skipped this;

First, I don't own Fairy Tail

Second, I have a poll on my profile, so please vote or I'll make Lucy a Lesbian for Yukino or Cana. Maybe both. I fully support LGBTQ+ Community so doing that won't bother me.

Third, please leave reviews to tell me how I'm doing this is my first story so I'm scared some reading don't like it.

Fourth, Rating may change.

That's all have a good day or Night whenever you read this chapter.

SILVER SIGNING OUT

_Italic = thoughts in story_

**((Bold)) = Quick author sign in**

_**Italic & Bold = Future Rogue**_

*Normal P.O.V. Lucy's hospital room*

"What do you mean I killed her? I'd never hurt…" Rogue started.

"BUT YOU DID! YOU KILLED HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YUKINO!" Natsu screamed making Yukino flinch.

"Rogue, it wasn't you per say but your future self. He blamed Lucy for closing the gate and tried killing the present one but the future one took her place." Yukino said quietly.

Rogue dropped to the ground close to where he sat. Natsu seething in rage at the foot of her bed. The six of them sat in the room listening to the continuous beep on Lucy's monitor. Her earlier crash from a few days prior, kept all of them on their toes since then. Laxus had informed his grandfather of what transpired. He was relieved she was okay but the initial shocked had the remainder of the guild in tears. Including the princess.

The remaining fairy tail member-not present at the hospital- and the other guilds went back to their towns. Lucy was scheduled to be relocated to a room in the guilds' infirmary. With her in good hands the doctors took their leave before returning to prepare her for transfer. Some of the sabertooth members were packing and preparing to travel with the fairies. Cobra and Midnight were still in cuffs after the incident. Not that they could complain. It was the agreement Laxus made with Lahar until they were back at Fairy Tail. When the doctors returned all the slayers including Yukino and Midnight had to leave the room. The nurses gave her a quick wash, then dressing her in something warm for the train ride. Then putting her comfortably in a wheelchair, where Yukino pushed her to the train station.

*On the train*

Princess Hisui made sure her friends were taken care for their ride home, seeing it'd be a few hours. They all got comfortable on the train and gave Lucy a window seat. To passerby she looked as if she was sleeping but those who knew the truth, they could only wait. Natsu sat across from her, green from motion sickness, rogue and Sting are in a similar condition. Sting sat next to Natsu and Yukino sat in between Lucy and Rogue. Laxus and Gajeel has Cobra and Midnight in a different compartment, while filling in his grandfather they'd be home soon. Makarov was adamant on saying there's a surprise when returning back. One by one they all fell asleep, waiting for the train ride to end.

*Four hours later 6 pm*

Everyone arrived safely in Magnolia and the group went straight to the guild hall. Upon arrival they noticed a clean fully remodeled guild. Natsu and Gajeel stared in shock at the new guild hall. The two forgot about the others and yukino pushed Lucy inside the building. The rest of the group were met with streamers exploding in their face. Cobra and Midnight were taken aback even more so after their cuffs were taken off. Erza walked up to the two and looked them dead in the eyes. She held her hand out to the two ex-cons and gave then an official greeting.

"For Lucy, let's keep the past in the past." Erza smiled.

"Right." Cobra shook her hand and Midnight nodded his head.

Yukino pushed Lucy up to a table and Levy with a few others sat with them. Sad stares were being shared but they soon turned into smiles. Natsu placed Lucy's keys in her lap, he'd managed to keep Rogue and Gajeel from taking them after their first attempt. Soon the keys began to glow. People questioned what was happening until, Yukino's began glowing as well. One by one all the members of the Zodiac appeared.

"Leo, what's going on?" Yukino questioned.

"We're waiting. The spirit king informed us we'd want to be present for the return and granted us all permission passage through our gates." Leo replied.

"This must be the first time all 12 of the Zodiac have been summoned at once other then the eclipse gate." Levy inspected all the keys.

"Your partially correct there young Miss. All 12 members of the zodiac have been together on more than one occasion in the past, this is just the first recorded incident without a fight necessary." Came a soft voice.

The members turned towards Lucy and noticed her standing up from her wheelchair, though something was definitely different. Lucy's eyes were now blue and her hair was longer. While the guild members were happy to see her awake, the Zodiac members prepared for a fight. Yukino ran in front of her before someone could make the first move.

"Who are you? Your not our princess." Virgo questioned.

"Aries it's been so long, how have you been all these years I've worried about you; are you safe, are you well after the building fell on you? Aquarius, it sure has been a while do you still remember me?" Lucy spoke with a smirk on her face.

"No, it can't be. You left years ago." Aquarius was taken aback.

"Aquarius, who is this?" Makarov now stepped into the fray.

"Draco, have you really been hiding all these years inside that child? I thought you were joking." Aquarius demand answers.

"Draco?! I thought you died a long time ago with all the other dragons. What's going on?" Leo shouted.

"I should have, yet here I am. Acnologia kept hunting me, and knew I needed a safe place to hide. Miss Lucy Heartfilia was strong enough to withstand my power and keep me hidden for all these years, but future Rogue woke me with his attempt to kill her. It is his fault that I'm now awake and because of him you all suffered. But don't worry Lucy's safe she fought for herself yet don't expect to see the last of him he'll return for sure. He'll return to make sure she dies." Lucy's eyes turn back to brown, Natsu caught her before she could hit the ground and cradled her in his arms.

Wendy ran over and checked for a pulse making sure everything was okay. When she felt one a sigh of relief was made, but soon Wendy and Natsu we're shocked. Lucy's eyes were wide open, she stared at them dead in the face with a smile laughing as she reached up to hug them both. Yukino's zodiac members disappeared and all 10 of Lucy's remained, they smiled at their princess before returning to the spirit realm. The fairy tail members had something else to cheer about, not that Lucy was awake, she was safe, and most importantly she was now home. With everybody else here they all partied, the Fairy Tail way. The dragon slayers watched Lucy from afar keeping an eye on her, but Lucy was drinking with Cana and talking with all the others who came to give her a hug. Needless to say they were happy she's better.

The slavers could tell something was wrong with Lucy and it wasn't just future Rogue, like Draco said. Something new that they couldn't put their finger on. it was something they didn't understand with her magic. Now after the altercation with Draco Lucy's hair remained long but her eyes were back to being the warm honey brown color everyone loved. Makarov noticed Laxus staring at Lucy and the hint of glee was in his eyes. He would be informing Mira of this soon, but for now he wanted to celebrate the health of one of their cherished members. Sting and Rogue broke off from the dragon slayers and went to sit at their own table, Yukino soon joined them. After a bit the guild doors open yet again, to reveal two new members from sabertooth, Rufus and Orga. The five members from sabertooth and the two ex criminals had all gotten their guild stamps from Mira. She was happy to welcome them with warm smiles and then politely asked what they would like to drink.

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

I was enjoying a drink with Cana, though not that we didn't do this during the games, this was still fun. I noticed throughout the night that the dragon slayers still have their eyes on me all except Gajeel. He was over with Levy. I smiled at the thought of them being together made me happy for my best friend. she was with someone who could love her. Now that's what I wanted something like that, someone to love me no matter what. Placing a hand on my keys I felt them glow with warmth. I have to do something to thank them for all their help during the eclipse gate. And I'll have to definitely have to apologize to Loke he saw me get murdered by Future Rogue, that must have been haunting.

"Yo, Lucy come on let's get more drinks!" Cana shouted in my direction.

"All right but if I beat you you owe me a favor. Got it Cana!" I replied with a smile and just as much enthusiasm.

"Do you know who you're challenging little girl, I'll drink you under the table in no time flat." Cana smiled.

Soon enough, Cana and myself were sitting at our table with people around us going to 'drink drink drink'. At the moment we were evenly matched, but I was determined to beat her. Five minutes later and… I. Beat. Cana. I made some people shocked but I stood up ready to fall over. I looked at my friend as she laid on the table still holding her mug and the people who placed bets on Cana ended up losing money to Cobra. Sitting back down, I relaxed into my seat. Forgetting that I knocked my seat over, after standing up the first time, I expected my butt to hit a chair. Not the FLOOR!

_**"Your getting ahead of yourself. They're not happy your here or even awake. They won the war I started."**_ I flinched hearing Rogue's voice._** "Pathetic little girl. Keep lying to yourself that they care for you."**_

"SHUT UP!" I cupped my ears and curled into a ball.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Lucy curled into a ball on the floor. It was obvious that she was aggravated about something. Wendy rushed over to her and checked to make sure everything was alright with Lucy. Wendy gave the okay, only after Lucy stopped clutching her head. She stood up and headed straight for the guild doors. Yukino noticed her leaving and chased after Lucy. Cobra and Midnight followed behind knowing that they're staying at her place. Without saying anything Sting and Rogue followed suit. In concerned for Lucy's safety Natsu stopped his fight with Gray and ran after Lucy. Gajeel noticed them Leave but just sat next to Levy while she continued to read her book. Laxus on the other hand wanted to follow but couldn't because Freed was thankful for his safe return.

*Lucy's P.O.V. at her apartment*

I arrived at the door to my place with Yukino and everyone right behind me. Little confused as to why Sting and Rogue joined. They could've just gone with Rufus and Orga to a hotel. Laxus informed me of what the council wanted from me when I woke up, in between the drinking and Draco's conversation with the guild. Once I opened the door everyone let themselves in except for cobra. I laughed and motioning for him to enter.

"So who's sleeping where, cause I want the bed" Sting said while laying down.

"Then we're gonna have problems cause that's MY bed bumblebee." I put my foot down.

"BUMBLEBEE!?" Sting shouted.

"Yeah and if anyone is going to sleep there it'll be me and Luce!" Natsu screamed.

"Wait! No Natsu, that's not how this works!" I blushed and turned towards him. "If anyone will be sharing my bed it'll be Yukino. I'll have Aries make the rest of you beds on the floor."

"But Luce we've shared a bed before?"

_**"Oh so you've let the idiot have his way with you. Might as well let the others do it to you slut. You know you'll enjoy it."**_ I paled at Rogue's words.

I could see the dragon slayers visibly freeze in their place. All of them turned to look at Natsu and myself. I turn around and take a few steps away from the group but don't get too far. Midnight had stopped me in my tracks. Looking him in the eyes I hear Sting say something that really made me want to kick him.

"If he gets to sleep in you bed then I'm going to sleep there with you and Yukino!" This caused me and Yukino to blush.

"_**See I told you, you'd like it slut. Dirty dirty girl."**_ I looked down.

"I'll sleep where I'm told." Cobra said, but it was obvious that he wanted to say something else.

_**"Breaking someone's heart? Amazing! You truly are a selfish person!"**_ Rogue screamed making me look down.

"Sting you and I both can put up with the floor until we find better accommodations tomorrow." Rogue spoke.

"Come on! A bed with, out of this world babes." Sting winked at us. "It's like my dream come true man! I'm not passing this up."

_**"Just let him sleep in your bed you whore! You'll get all the attention you need you little slut."**_ His words stung a little.

'I've had it. I'll put him place. Lucy kicking time.'. As he stepped closer I stepped out in front of Yukino. He reached his hand up to move my hair out of my face. Before he could touch me anymore, I kicked him straight into a wall. Glaring at Natsu he got the gist of it and laid on the floor with compliance. I grabbed Aries key and summoned her. Once she appeared I hugged her. I almost cried seeing her safe and sound right in front of me.

"I'm so glad your not hurt Aries I was worried sick about you." I smiled.

_**"You almost killed one of you family members! Your reckless! How could you do something like that to someone you claim to love?"**_ I flinched at Rogues voice.

"I'm sorry to have worried you princess." Aries apologized.

"No apology needed, but can you make me five beds from your wool? Big enough to fit them." Aries nodded her head and got to work making those beds.

Once she was done everyone laid down in their spot. Natsu snoring loudly, Sting sleep with earplugs and a mask that read 'Too sexy' on it, Rogue just had earplugs, Cobra looked calm and unmoving, Midnight looked as if he was struggling to get comfortable, while Yukino and I had fallen asleep with our backs to each other. I couldn't see if she was awake but I reluctantly fell asleep hoping HE wasn't there.

*Lucy's dream scape Normal P.O.V.*

_**"You haven't seen the last of me."**_ Rogue said crossing his arms.

"So you keep saying, damn your like a broken record. It gets old." Lucy laughed at her own comment.

**((Had to say it, at least once. ))**

_**"Just you wait, you may be laughing now but that'll change. Everyone around you will hate and want nothing to do with you. It's only a matter of time."**_ Rogue grabbed at her throat squeezing slightly.

Lucy grabbed at his wrist and began kicking at him. When he had his fill of her squirming he threw her across the empty void. Rogue snickered in victory as he disappeared. Her mindscape remained a dark and black void as she sat pondering her thoughts. Unsure of how to deal with her new unwanted roommate without getting her family involved. The biggest problem weighing on her chest was her new magic. Lucy curled up into a ball and began to think of how she could bring something this big up to her family. Not wanting to burden them more than she already has.

"Draco said it clear enough I shouldn't have problems with it but…" She thought out loud. "But what if I don't live up to the expectation?"

When Lucy was finally able to sleep her mind was still in the gutter. Cobra sat up on his bed and gave Lucy some sad looks. He could hear all of what Future Rogue was saying to her.

"Someone shouldn't have to endure what she's going through. Not alone. I can try to talk to her tomorrow." Cobra whispered then fell asleep on his own bed.


	5. A New Team

Silver signing in here; So this only took awhile because work got busy for me and I wasn't expecting to suffer from writers block. I may need a beta reader cause I'm having a hard time catching my mistakes, so message me if your interested. This one chapter I wasn't set on at first but feel like it went well so please leave a review. Oh and I don't own FT. Have a good time reading and don't forget to leave a vote on my poll.

Laxus at 5 votes, I gave him a little special moment for the LaLu lovers.

Cobra at 3 votes

Natsu, Sting, and Rogue at 1 vote

SILVER SIGNING OUT

_Italic = thoughts in story_

**((Bold with parentheses****)) = Quick author sign in**

**Bold without = Mission request**

_**Italic & Bold = Future Rogue**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

_**"Get ready for your wake up call you bitch!"**_ I heard Rogue's voice shout making me shoot up from my bed.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, I headed towards the kitchen so I could get started on breakfast. While making breakfast which would calm me down, my mind was still racing from Future Rogue's taunts._ Guess that's what he's doing now_. Once I was in the kitchen I pulled out all the pans, then the ingredients. I settled on making pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and crescent rolls. Starting on the bacon and sausage first. By the time I finished this things Yukino walked into the kitchen. She helped with the rolls while I did the eggs and once the eggs were done I went to my room to wake them up. After that Yukino and myself made a tone of pancakes, knowing they'd get eaten.

All the food was ready and Natsu was banging his knife and fork on the table. The three of us none dragon slayers took the amount we were going to eat and let the slayers have at it. Rogue and Cobra ate with some restraint, but Natsu and Sting ate like pigs who've been starved for months. I can't say I'm not surprised, Natsu's always been a glutton. But Sting, that was truly surprising. When I looked at Rogue he looked away and completely embarrassed. Looking at Cobra, he made eye contact with me and gave a small smile. It was completely unexpected and I blushed a little.

"_**Snake boy suit your fancy. Maybe he'll be willing to sleep with an ugly bitch like you?" **_I looked away from cobra.

"So what's the plan for today?" I looked up at Midnight as he stopped eating.

*Normal P.O.V.*

"I need to take some jobs to pay rent, but I should look for a place that'll hold Cobra, Midnight and myself. I've got found memories of being here but this place isn't big enough for all of us." Lucy chimed in.

"LUCE! Those two aren't joining our team!" Natsu screamed with a mouth full of food.

"Well if that's the case, then I'll just leave team Natsu." Lucy glared in Natsu's direction.

"Oh shit salamander that's cold." Sting laughed. "Hey blondie, if your leaving his team how about the six of us form a team? Oh can't forget Orga and Rufus, if they're up for it? Yukino would love to be a team with you."

"Yea that sound like a plan but everyone has to be alright with it. Also I'll be forming a team with just Cobra and Midnight when we need last minute money." Lucy smiled at the group.

"Luce, but what about our team? I need you on the team with me, it's not the same." Natsu pouted.

After that the group finished breakfast and didn't leave any leftovers. The girls changed in the bathroom away from the males. Once everyone was dressed the group walked to the guild. The arrival of the group didn't go unnoticed by some of the members. Levy jumped up from her table and tackled Lucy to the ground. It took Gajeel getting up from his seat to pull them apart. Some people laughed but others were still shocked.

"Alright shrimp, calm down." Gajeel set Levy down back on her feet.

"But I missed her and I have so many questions." Levy smiled.

At this point the group of seven dispersed to their own spaces. Natsu went to sulk at a table with Gray but the piece didn't last long as the two started a fight. Sting was on the sideline waiting to join, but Rogue held him back. Yukino joined Orga and Rufus at the table the two snagged before the group ever arrived. Lucy walked up to the bar as cobra and midnight stayed in her line of sight.

"What can I get you Lucy?" Mira asked her as she sat down.

"Hmm I'll have a strawberry smoothie." She smiled at the bar maid.

"MIRA ASPIRIN AND WATER!" came Laxus' voice from his second floor office.

"Hey Lucy can you take this to him while I make your smoothie?" Mira asked with a smile while making a tray with his request on it.

"Sure no problem." Lucy said while taking the tray from the counter and heading for the stairs.

When Lucy had reached the top of the stairs she three fourths of the Thunder Legion sitting at their table. She headed towards the office door and after opening it she saw a mound of paperwork towering up on the desk. Lucy opened the blinds and let in light as she saw Laxus laying on the couch. She pulled a small table up to him and set the tray on it. She started to shake Laxus who wouldn't wake. Just as she was about to leave he reached up and pulled her onto his chest. She placed her hands on his chest to try and get away but he pulled her closer.

"You smell so delicious." were the words that came out of his mouth before he pulled her even closer to where his lips met her.

Shocked at what happened she was quite enjoying herself and closed her eyes to match his pace. Their tongues fought for dominance but ultimately he won. His hands traced her hips and she moaned at the feeling. The two only stopped when they heard a knock from the other side of the door. Completely flustered she jumped off of him and ran out the door. On the other side though was Makarov, who from the looks of things knew what happened from the blushing Lucy as she ran by. He had giving Laxus a teasing look as he cursed under his breath as she escaped his grasp.

"What gramps?!" Laxus spoke while taking aspirin and drinking his water.

"The council need the paperwork by the end of the week." Makarov told him with a smile. "If you need help pay Lucy to do it that way you can have alone time."

Makarov closed the door quickly as Laxus threw a pillow at him. He groaned at the thought of all the paperwork his gramps dumped and the kiss he shared with his blonde guild mate. Giving one last groan he started on the paperwork and blocked out everything less that would come to bother him.

*With Lucy, Lucy's P.O.V.*

"_Oh my fucking god I kissed Laxus fucking DREYER! I'm done. I can't undo that moment. Wholly shit. This is my nightmare on top of my dream. What if people find out. What if Mira finds out. I'd never hear the end of it."_ My thoughts raced through my head. "_I need to get out of the guild."_

Rushing over to the mission I looked of the different ones. One stuck out;

**PLEASE HELP ME!**

**My business The Summer Sun Cafe, located in the town of Mountain Star **

**It's plagued by the local gang who's made it their ****base and other locals don't want to come anymore. **

**I'm afraid that my business will go under if something isn't done soon.**

**Pay will be determined after two weeks have passed and an evaluation period takes place.**

**Where you might be asked to stay longer.**

**Again please help this was my mother and grandmothers business and I don't want to lose it.**

It's in the next town over to help and I would just be helping the small failing business. Something I'm sure to be good at. Grabbing it, I went to the bar and had Mira approve the mission and take my smoothie to go. Before I could even make it to the doors Cobra and Midnight were in front of her. Yukino ran over and joined us with her four friends following behind.

"So what's the mission that you picked Lucy?" Yukino asked walking next to me.

"Were helping out a small business. Seems like the local ruffians are causing problems, because of that the locals are refusing to go to the establishment." I explained.

"WAIT!" Sting made all of us freeze in our place. "If we're a team, then what's our team name?"

"Lightning God Bolts." Orga spoke.

"What? No." Yukino and I spoke at the same time.

"Were made up of both ex sabertooth, and now Fairies. If my memory is correct then how about team Tiger Fairy?" Rufus spoke.

"That's unique." Cobra said.

"It's pretty." I smiled with stars in my eyes.

Yukino nodded her head with a big smile, where as Midnight and Rogue gave a small nod. Sting and Orga had a surprised face this whole time. With the rest of us in agreement our team name was Tiger Fairy. Most of us went back to my place and packed our bags for at least a month. It wasn't specified at how long it'd take, except for a two week evaluation period once the job started, but the pay was to be determined after end result.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Once the group arrived at Lucy's apartment, it didn't long for the celestial mage to pack a bag and the same was applied to her temporary and forever roommates. When they were finished the all headed for the road. Just as they were passing the train station Erza, Gray, Happy, and a guilty looking Natsu ran up to them.

"Lucy tell me it's not true?!" Erza shouted

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Questioned a puzzled Lucy.

"Natsu said you quite our team. Why would you do something like that?" Gray said, while on the verge of tears.

"LUSHY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Happy was in pure tears as he smashed his face in between her chest.

"Yes, I left the team but that doesn't mean we can't go on missions. The reason I left is because Natsu couldn't handle that fact the Cobra and Midnight would have to join. But of course he threw a fit and refused to let that happen so I quit the team." Erza and Gray glared at Natsu before giving Lucy a hug and dragging the guilty party away.

"Have a good mission, Lucy and we'll talk when you've returned." Erza smiled while punching Natsu in the stomach and threw him on the first train to Crocus.

Sting finally let out his big laughter, Cobra and one other soon joined in. When they finished laughing the three noticed that the others had already walked off without them. When the three of them caught up they were discussing how to go about making sure the cafe got the customers they needed to stay open.

The walk to the next town took them just about an hour away but with all of them talking, it didn't seem like a long walk. Upon seeing the town there was a sign the said '_Welcome to Mountain Star'_. A natural spring runs directly through the town and most of the buildings were mostly Japanese styles but it also look as if different cultures threw up all over. They quickly found a hotel with enough rooms available for them to only need three. Deciding who goes where was now their objective.

"So how about; Cobra, Midnight, and Myself in one room, Sting, Rogue and Orga in the other, lastly Yukino and Rufus get the last one." Lucy offered.

"WAIT! Why am I sharing a room with two other guys but snake boy and yin yang get to share with you! Even worse Rufus gets to share with Yukino?!" Sting screamed.

"Because while you are a player and are more likely to attack Miss Yukino in her sleep, I on the other hand won't lay a finger on her and respect her space. " Rufus explained.

"But what about snake boy and yin yang?!" Sting rebutted.

"Were not supposed to leave her side bee boy!" Cobra now moved to where he was in Sting's face.

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the two who were arguing and throwing insults back and forth. It was at this moment she had enough and kicked them both as hard as she could. Without saying another word she marched off in the direction the cafe was to be in. The others, not reprimanded by Lucy, followed in pursuit.

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

_Damn the bumble bee and elf, those two are like little children. I don't understand those two at all. Why can't Sting act more like Rufus. But he does have his admirable qualities but his attitude is impossible._ I could see the outline of the cafe up ahead and paused my thoughts for now. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before walking into the building. Once inside I could hear the door open and shut for everyone else. A woman was at the counter while a group of bandit looking men were sprawled out around the tables. The woman looked our way and she practically had stars in her eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be the team from Fairy Tail would you?" She ran up to us.

"Yes, where the mages from Fairy Tail, team Tiger Fairy." I said with pride as I addressed her.


End file.
